Injured, Sick, Hurt, and In Pain
by Marvelcrazed
Summary: One shots of Peter (Spider-Man) with wounds, sickness, bullies, and injuries! Only slightly related. Rated T for violence and description of injury, Guests in most!
1. Bullied

AU **where CACW never happened, Aunt May died recently, and The Avengers adopted Peter. Groot and Peter are honorary cousins. a hint to the guest stars in this shot. Enjoy the Loooong story!**

* * *

Peter groaned. It really wasn't his day. Or week. You know, he really wasn't having a fantastic month, either.

* * *

You see, it started a few weeks ago when Flash threatened him because Peter made him look like a fool. i.e. embarrassing Flash in front of his girlfriend. Peter didn't give it another thought, because Flash stuck to verbal insults. Usually.

The next day, and every day after that, Flash would catch Peter in the same alley every day to beat him up. Peter couldn't do anything about it, because if he used his powers or spidey sense, his secret would be discovered.

So Peter didn't.

At first, it was just a punch or two. Then he'd go home, make an excuse like he tripped or something ("How'd you trip _again?"_ " Man, Mr. Stark, i'm sorry... I'm so clumsy.. Whoops!"), and he'd be fine.

However, after the first or second week, once Flash realized Peter wasn't really fazed, he upped it a notch.

Peter would be punched to the ground, kicked a few times to get a bloody nose, and then Flash left.

On those days, Peter waited for the bleeding to stop before going home.

He'd make a beeline for his bedroom, saying he had 'like a test or something' and really needed to concentrate.

Then it got worse, which led Peter to his current predicament.

* * *

Flash teased him.

Peter didn't care- he just wanted the pain to stop. His legs was bleeding after being ground into rough concrete repeatedly, his left wrist was at least sprained, his cheek had a large scrape on one side, and it really, really hurt.

"Hey wimp, learned your lesson yet?" Flash sneered at Peter.

Peter managed a small 'no' before Flash interrupted him.

" I don't think so!" He yelled, kicking Peter in the chest. spots danced in Peter's eyes and he gasped. The pain that had blossomed by his ribs nearly made him pass out.

Flash had nothing but rage in his eyes. He had no plans of stopping soon, either.

Another punch, another kick. Peter uttered a small quip, another kick to his chest.

 _'I hope those spots are having a nice ballet'_ Peter thought, as a whole herd of spots overpowered his eyes.

He nearly blacked out before he heard a shout. " What do you think you're doing?"

Flash turned, stammering slightly. "I- Wow- I-I'm sorry Mr... Mr. Captain America!"

None others than Steve Rogers, The Captain America, had come to Peter's rescue, and he wasn't all to impressed with Flash's sudden manners.

Peter couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Step away from the kid. You've obviously done enough to him." Steve said.

Flash scoffed. "What do you want with him? He's a wimp! I'm sure there's some big crime somewhere that needs to be stopped..." Trailing off, he kicked Peter again. A crack was definitely heard and Peter gasped in pain.

Rogers stared Flash down," I couldn't help but notice _my son_ was, oh, an hour late getting home, and he doesn't have any friends except for one, who's grounded for the week."

"Go pick him up then, nothin's happening here, sir." Flash was oblivious of who Steve was talking about.

" I would, but it appears you've been beating him up. Now excuse me." In a softer voice, to Peter, he asked," You okay Pete?"

" 's okay." he slurred. Flash was gaping at the pair, then turned and ran down the alley.

"God, soldier, you've been hurt bad. We gotta get you home, and fast. Try to stay awake,bud, OK?"

Peter tried to nod, but couldn't help but close his eyes.

"PETER! Don't make me call Nat." Steve warned.

Peter's eyes flew open, suddenly alert and cautious. " No, 's f'n." He groaned. His breaths came out in short wheezes, and blood coated the ground.

Cap picked Peter up, wary of his injuries. Peter panted, not letting on how much it hurt.

Peter managed to stay awake. Before they entered the Tower, Rogers prepared Peter.

"We have guests, so be polite. No bleeding on them, got it?"

"Mm. g't it." Peter garbled.

* * *

They walked into the living room, and all eyes turned to the elevator. When everyone saw how badly Peter was hurt, they gasped.

He was a bloody mess, a trail of blood following Peter and Steve as they went to the Med Bay.

Everyone crowded around Peter, fawning over him. Bruce pushed through the crowd, for there was one.

Besides the usual residents of the Tower, Thor and Jane were visiting. Another group had come as well.

The Guardians of the Galaxy.

* * *

Bruce was listing off the extent of the injuries.

" Two broken ribs, one puncturing his lungs. Broken leg, sprained wrist, rough concrete had lacerated his legs and cheek, and a slight concussion."

All was silent before the Med Bay erupted with chatter.

"Who did this to him?" That was Stark and Drax. They both had murderous thoughts on their head.

"I'm sorry, what? Where does he live?" Nat and Gamora asked. (They had immediately bonded)

Clint and Star Lord ( They just needed to survive) added to the ladies' question,"Does he have a death wish?"

Peter cried as the noise overpowered him. It was just too much. Bruce ordered everyone to quiet down. It did, instantly.

"We have to patch him up, but there's only one way to sedate him. His metabolism burns right through the other ones I have. The only one that will work is made for Cap, but Peter's just a kid. I don't want to risk him if not necessary. " Banner said quietly.

Mantis stepped forward. "I may be of assistance." After given permission, she gently brushed his shoulder with her hand.

She was thrown back, as if by some magical force,and hit the wall, screaming in pain. Bruce looked up with wide eyes. "Okay, then. Sedative it is."

Peter laughed slightly after injected. "Rocket- what, what're you doin' on.. On Bucky's shoulder? Heh. heheh." (Honestly, Bucky didn't have a choice. Rocket just wanted his arm.)

* * *

Working hard, Bruce had done everything with Peter in about five hours- just as the sedative began to wear off.

Peter looked up groggily, being momentarily blinded. "Why does everything hurt?" He asked, instead looking to the side this time.

"Well, you got beat up. The others are telling the bully off, so they should be bringing his body back soon, but you, young man, will not move for the next week, at least, because you are hurt, to put it lightly." Bruce answered.

"They really care that much about me?" Peter smiled weakly.

Banner just looked at him. "Yes. Yes, they do. Nat and Gamora have a particular soft spot for you, I think."

* * *

The Gaurvengers didn't actually kill Flash- they just said that "He is our son/nephew. The people who look after the freaking galaxy, and The most powerful heroes on earth. He also has a sorcerer as an uncle. DO NOT MESS WITH HIM. Understood?"

flash was scared out of his wits. He didn't even breathe on Peter for the rest of the year. Mainly because of a restraining order, but whatever, right?

* * *

 **Ta Da! Wow! That was a long one. I have plans for the next story. The guest will be a certain mentioned uncle... it'll be r** **eally weird.. Or should I say... STRANGE? ;-)**

 **please review! Don't hesitate to PM me, ask for advice, give advice, give constructive criticism, give a prompt, whatev! I'm on pretty frequently.**


	2. Sick

**NO CACW, PETER STILL ADOPTED BY THE AVENGERS, ETC. This story takes place after IW. They won in this AU so the audience is spared the pain. :-) Peter, Michelle, and Ned are all friends.**

* * *

Peter sat up. Looking at the clock, he swore. He was going to be late for school! He jumped to the door, coughing as he grabbed the web shooters he had taken off before bed.

Peter raced downstairs to grab a granola bar for breakfast. He honestly felt like he was trying to cough up his lungs- he was getting pretty close. After retrieving the bar, Peter began to head out the door, stumbling as he entered the elevator.

He only hoped he could escape before Steve- or worse, Nat- saw him coughing.

Sneezing repeatedly, he yelled a congested goodbye. Tony tried to tell Peter to wait, but he was already gone.

After all, he did have a math test today. Science was important, too.

Peter caught up with Ned later, after sprinting for about ten minutes. He had to take breaks because of nearly hacking his measly breakfast up.

"Dude, where were you? I thought you were totally gonna be late!" Ned exclaimed, high-fiving Peter. "You okay? You look horrible."

Peter sneezed and ran his nose across his sleeve. No, he was not okay.

"No, man. I think I'm sick. I had to literally fly through the tower so that I didn't get caught hacking my lungs up. You know how scary Nat can be when you defy her orders to be a lazy bum all day?" Peter confessed that he felt like crap.

Ned looked at him. "Dude, the math test isn't that important. You can retake it, ya know."

Peter sighed, and subsequently had a coughing fit. Today would not be a wonderful day. "Ever since Flash beat me up, they've been tracking my every move. If they saw I was sick, they wouldn't even _consider_ letting me go on patrol." He groaned as he felt like his stomach was doing somersaults.

Ned gave Peter a side-glance, concerned for his friend. As Michelle walked up, his concern left. Someone else took the burden from him.

"Hey losers. You alright Pete? You sound like a frog left slime in your nose and is jumping in your stomach." Michelle said, laughing as Peter stuck his tongue out at her.

"I'm okay, thanks for the concern. It's almost like you care about me." Peter felt his stomach roll and he did his best not to barf. The coughing that followed didn't help.

Michelle slapped Peter on the back, making him wince. "Don't give yourself that much credit, Parker."

* * *

Halfway through Math, Peter looked at his test. On any other day, he would've already been done. However, on this particular day he was struggling to

1\. Keep his eyes open,

2\. Not barf, and

3\. Not hack his organs up.

Raising his hand, Peter asked to go to the bathroom as the pain in his stomach got worse. His nose began to run, further adding to his pitiful look.

Arriving in the bathroom, Peter blew his nose.

Groaning, he sunk to the floor, throat closing up and stomach never resting. For a second he struggled for breath before his throat opened again.

Before he knew it, the bell rang. He tried to pick himself up, but his body wouldn't cooperate. Getting frustrated, he dragged himself to a stall, suddenly overcome with nausea.

He puked for a good ten minutes, coughing more and repeatedly having to blow his nose or struggle for air.

Ned came in a few minutes later. "The teachers are looking for you- they knew you wouldn't just skip class. Seriously, dude, you okay?"

Peter looked up at him with bleary eyes. Muttering a short no, Ned went to go get a teacher. When he returned, Peter was barfing again, snot streaming down his face. He gasped for breath, and he felt like his head was going to explode.

The teacher was quite flustered. "Who- who should we call Mr. Parker? Mr. Stark? Ms. Romanoff?"

Peter thought for a moment. "Do you have Mr. Strange's number? If so, call him." He returned to being miserable, nausea flowing over him.

The teacher nodded, heading off to find a phone.

* * *

"Mr. Parker?" A familiar voice asked Peter.

He tried to focus on the voice, utterly failing.

"Mr. Parker ? It's Dr. Strange."

Peter nodded slowly, coughing for another minute or two before managing to croak something along the lines of," Mr. Stark doesn't know I'm sick, and I'd like to keep it that way. Please."

Dr. Strange considered this before speaking again. "I can tell them you'll be spending the night with me, but how will you explain leaving school early?"

Peter squinted, finally seeing his rescuer. "I dunno. How would they find out, anyway?"

After giving Peter a hard stare, Strange said,"They always find out."

Strange picked Peter up, and conjured a portal. The edges sparked orange, the welcoming sight of The Sanctum on the other side. "Come along, Mr. Parker."

* * *

Peter blew his nose. He had always liked the library, but he was too sick to enjoy it. Peter gathered enough strength to stand up, and stumbled down the grand staircase to where Dr. Strange was reading a book, levitating in the air.

"Mr. Strange? I have a really bad headache... I probably shouldn't bother you, but-"

"No," Strange said softly, interrupting the ailing boy,"It's fine. Let me get you something for that headache."

Peter smiled slightly. Sometimes he loved having a wizard for an uncle.

"It's more than fine for you to be here, if you ever want to go against Tony, just give me a call. Seriously." Strange said, handing Peter some pills.

Peter gratefully accepted them before being quiet for a few minutes. Absentmindedly, Peter asked,"Have people ever called you Harry Potter?"

* * *

Steven Strange looked at the boy who had fallen asleep on his lap. He had told Tony that they wanted some uncle-nephew time, but for some reason, Tony didn't trust that everything was innocent and well-meant.

So, he decided to check it out. Looking through a window at the sanctum, he saw Peter with his head on Strange's lap. Strange was just sitting there, looking down at Peter with nothing but soft admiration.

Tony asked Jarvis to snap a picture before deciding to crash the party. You never knew when you needed blackmail material.

Knocking on the door and letting himself in, Tony yelled,"Hello? I'm here to retrieve the kid!"

Peter startled, stumbling toward Tony, with Dr. Strange trailing behind him.

Sniveling and nauseously, Peter hugged Tony, falling to his kness. "I don't feel so good . I don't wanna go, I just wanna sleep. Please Mr. Stark. I'm so tired."

Heart disintegrating, Tony took the kid into his arms and said," I thought you sounded sick this morning. Let's go home, alright? Your uncle needs time to decide what he did was wrong."

After receiving a glare from the wizard, Tony and the already fast asleep kid took off for home, where Peter would be showered in affection, blankets, tissues, and whatever else he needed.

* * *

 **Let me know if that scene was too evil- it ripped my heart out. If you know what scene, let me know. HAHAHAH. Being sick is the worst...**

 **GOTG will make another appearance soon, as will Dr. Strange! See you then!**


	3. Injured

**You have to use your imagination on this one. I really wanted Antman to make an appearance, so here's my best offer.**

 **It is supposed to be FRIDAY instead of Jarvis, so sorry about that! Lazy me probably won't go back to fix it, but I'll remember from here on out.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Peter was walking in the hallway to his homeroom class a few weeks after recovering from a sick spell when his phone rang.

"That's odd," he thought, answering the call.

"Hey Pete, how's your day going? Actually, don't reply. We have a mission that you can't exactly come on, and Strange is going too,so where do you want to stay?"

" Mr. Stark, why can't I come? " Peter huffed angrily, "I'm more than just... You know."

Glancing around, Peter found a secluded spot and continued the conversation .

"Look, kid, it's really dangerous. We don't want you getting injured. You can stay home alone, or-" Tony continued until interrupted by Peter.

"Can I stay with Scott?" Peter asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

" isn't there someone more... Responsible? " Tony asked doubtfully.

"Mr. Stark, look at yourself'" Peter replied back, "You aren't the most responsible adult either. And besides, spring break is coming up. I can't be alone for a whole week!"

Tony sighed, "Ok, kid, I'll see."

* * *

Peter walked into the Tower after school was over. He was excited to see what Tony's answer was. Scott was cool, and Peter liked him.

Instead of being treated like a kid, Scott thought of him as his brother. It was nice.

"I'm home, I ran to get here early!" Peter hollered, walking into the living room, Into complete ... silence.

That was odd.

" _Should I alert Stark that you have arrived, Master Peter?"_

Nah, but where are they, if I might ask, Friday?"

After receiving their location from Friday, Peter decided to eavesdrop on the Avengers. They were in a meeting, so it wouldn't be that hard.

Peter rode the elevator to the 27th floor and crept down the hallway. Stopping at a door, he listened.

"... Not responsible enough. He'd let Peter survive on pop tarts and caffeine!" Tony must be talking about Scott.

Steve argued, "Yes, but Hope is there. Also, Peter would live on sugar if we left him here alone. We don't have much of a choice. Pepper will be too busy to take care of him."

Peter scoffed quietly. Him? Live on sugar? Neverrrrrrr.

" we can use cameras, you know. " Widow interjected, siding with Cap.

Tony sighed, defeated. "Fine."

* * *

Peter was overjoyed. He was staying with Scott! He just had to finish the last few days before Spring Break, then he was free!

The days flashed by,and soon Peter,with enough luggage for a week, boarded the quinjet. He was off to California! Cameras lined the interior of the quinjet, and trackers were placed everywhere. Peter absolutely hated it.

The flight was uneventful. Peter bounced in his seat,unable to sit still. He and Scott had been texting, and Scott was equally excited to hang out with Peter. They decided to team up and go crime fighting, so Peter brought his suit.

When Peter stepped off of the quinjet, Scott and Hope were waiting.

"Hey, buddy!" Hope smiled as Scott ruffled Peter's hair.

Clint had flown the jet, so he said a quick farewell before heading off.

" So, you ready for lunch? " Hope asked.

Peter and Scott began to chant for McDonalds. Hope couldn't say no to Peter.

It was impossible.

* * *

The first few days flew by and Peter begged to see Hank Pym. He pleaded and hoped. Eventually, Scott caved.

Peter was dying inside.

 _"Oh my gosh. I'm meeting Hank Pym. My mentor's enemy, ish, but still. It's him! Don't embarrass yourself, Parker, not now!"_

" hello Mr. Hank Pym retired Antman sir. I'm Peter. You might remember me from the Soul World. " Peter shook Hank's hand.

Hank raised his eyebrow. Looking at Scott, he asked, "Where are your manners? You have quite a lot to learn from this polite young man."

* * *

After that, the trio of bugs donned their suits. Hope and Scott had never fought street crime, so Peter showed them. Fight them and leave them for the police. Leave an occasional note, things like that.

It was all fun and bonding time until it went wrong. Horribly wrong.

"Hey spidey, web this guy up, will ya?" Scott asked Peter.

" sure thing, Anty! "Peter replied.

Hope shook her head at the two idiots. When she turned around, a gun was aimed at her head.

" Uh, guys? " She asked, as she took care of the foolish guy. More men were on the roofs, jumping down to attack. There was at least fifty.

They fought well. Until it happened.

Hope saw the gun.

She saw the bullet.

She saw the target.

She watched as Peter dodged the bullet, only to be shot by someone else.

Worst of all, she saw the blood.

Peter was a brother to her. She cared for him. Scott did too. They fought harder, shouting for Peter to keep breathing.

Peter's breath was ragged, his eyes tired. His eyelids began to close.

* * *

 _The normally New York based Spider-Man was seen fighting in San Francisco today, alongside Ant-man and the Wasp._

Tony looked up. On the screen was Peter, with a news reporter explaining the scene.

 _This footage shows an ambush on the trio. They seemed to be fine, but Spider-Man appears to be shot repeatedly. Wasp reaches him first, and carries him away. We still have not heard from any hospitals whether he still lives. Is this the end of Spider-Man?_

Tony stared at the screen, rage building up. Stark turned the T.V. Off. He fumed as He called Scott.

"I saw the news."

Scott sighed heavily. "Yeah."

" is he alive? " Stark snarled.

"Barely."

" Why was I not notified IMMEDIATELY? " Tony yelled angrily. "He could've died. Where is he?"

Scott was silent for a moment before answering, "We... We brought him to medical. Hank has him stabilized."

" I'm sorry, Hank? HANK has him stabilized? Peter isn't with professionals? " Stark was calm. Scarily calm, out of the blue.

Scott winced. "Yeah."

" I am sending someone over. Address, please? This is not debatable. "

* * *

A knock on the door notified Scott that help was here. Thank goodness.

Help was a middle aged man in a white lab coat. He had dark hair.

When Help saw Peter, he exhaled. "Hello Peter. We meet too often like this."

Scott frowned. "You know Pete?"

Help smiled, extending a hand. "I'm doctor Bruce Banner. Nice to meet you."

* * *

Bruce knew Peter would be bad. He was not prepared for the sight he had just seen.

Peter was pale, and blood soaked the sheets he was laying on. His bandages were red as well.

Bruce smiled slightly at the boy. He knew this would hurt.

* * *

A few hours later, and Bruce had fixed Peter.

He had lost a lot of blood, but Peter would heal. Eventually.

When Peter woke up, he saw Hope on one side, Scott on the other, and Bruce at the door of the bed. He smiled weakly. The smile disappeared when he was told he had to stay in bed for the rest of the break.

Peter whined, "But I didn't try on Scott's suit yet! This is so unfair."

Scott laughed. "Maybe next time. If there is one- Stark wants to kill me!"

* * *

 **Sorry for being silent for a few days! Here's a long one to make up for it.**

 **Hope, Nat, and Gamora would be an awesome trio. C'mon Marvel! Make it happen!**


	4. Migraine

**Same AU. Enjoy! Pm me if you want a guest appearance that hasn't been shown yet.**

* * *

"Friday, what time is it?" Peter asked, stretching and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

 _It is currently 5 :30 Master Parker. I would suggest sleeping more, but if you're not tired Captain Rogers is up. Should I alert him that you are awake?_

Peter chuckled. "Nah, I'll surprise him. Thanks, Friday."

He hopped out bed, throwing on the least stinky outfit that was tossed on the floor on previous days. Padding to an elevator, Peter yawned. Today would be boring, or so he concluded.

Peter walked into the kitchen that Steve was in.

"Hey."

Steve glanced over at Peter. "Well look who's up bright and early! want Eggs for breakfast?"

Peter looked over Steve's shoulder to see a carton of eggs and a frying pan next to the stove. He shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

Peter sat down at the table. Frowning, he realized his hands were feeling fuzzy, and were slightly numb. He brushed it off, thinking it was probably nothing, right?

Steve handed Peter a plate of food, steaming and emitting a tempting smell. Peter took a bite, but his taste buds failed to deliver. In other words, Peter couldn't taste the eggs to save his life.

Again, Peter brushed it off. He blamed it on lack of flavor.

Peter continued ready for school. He remembered that Tony said something about guests at dinner the night before, and the thought stayed with him for the rest of the day.

* * *

As usual, Peter met up with Ned and MJ. They chatted lively, and ignored as Flash 'accidentally ' bumped into Ned. Peter was mad, but was distracted as zigzags of neon light blocked his vision.

"Did you guys see that?" He gasped. a random wave of nausea rolled over him and he leaned on his locker. He struggled to stay conscious, and eventually he won. It was a hard battle, and he had nearly lost.

He walked slowly to class with Ned, who was concerned, but didn't say anything.

* * *

"Dude, you know Gamora? That's so cool. She's basically a space Black Widow, but she's awesome!" Ned droned on, as Peter are his seemingly tasteless lunch. His thoughts wandered to the guests.

Who were they?

Lots of guests had been coming recently, and he didn't know why. Probably some adult meeting.

MJ walked over to the two boys, joining in Ned's one-sided conversation. "So are you related to all superheroes?"

MJ snapped her fingers in front of Peter's blank face to get his attention and repeated her question.

Peter nodded. "We're kinda like an adopted family. Dr. Strange, Thor, and Space Peter are my uncles. Space Peter is the fun one, Dr. Strange is the sneaky one who I owe a bunch of favors to, and Thor is the loud one."

Seeing confusion, Peter explained that Space Peter was Star-Lord.

He continued, saying Groot was his cousin, Gamora, Nat, Sam, and Bucky were like siblings, Drax and Mantis were hard to place, Steve and Tony were like parents, and Rhodey was like a grandparent. Wanda and vision were hard as well, and Bruce was the family doctor.

"Scott and Hope, along with Cassie, are like the friends that are more like family." He concluded.

Suddenly his head began to ache. It quickly passed, but spots danced in his vision. Peter couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

When Peter got to the Tower, He spotted a new jet on the landing pad. He didn't recognize it.

He soon found out who the visitors were. He was rummaging through his backpack and grabbed his homework when a feminine voice cried out, "Let me see what you have!"

Peter grinned as he turned around. "Shuri! How are you! Where's Mr. T'Challa? "

Shuri hugged him as she answered. "I don't know. Tony gave me my own lab! How cool is that! The stuff is waaay outdated, but it's still a nice gesture."

they continued chatting, referencing memes and vines until the adults hated them.

Out of the blue, Peter's head started splitting. He couldn't concentrate, and the neon lights were back. He gasped for breath as the pain grew flowed over him, retreating for a while before coming back.

He began to stumble around, and saw Shuri ask him if he was okay. She started to panic when Peter began to dry heave.

Peter was dimly aware of Shuri at his side yelling at Friday, but he stumbled away.

He made his way down the hallway when he started to freak out. His vision faded, but instead of passing out, his head stayed fuzzy and he could barely breathe. He blinked, trying to clear his eyes, but all he saw was black.

He panicked and started shouting. He felt, rather than saw the people gather around him. He grew frustrated, and couldn't for the life of him clear his vision.

Why you ask?

Because he was blind.

Peter tried to get away from the crowd, but a cold, firm hand took his shoulder and steered him down a hallway. Peter struggled to escape before realizing it was only Bucky.

People asked him many questions when they reached the Med Bay, before eventually leaving blissful quiet.

Only one voice remained.

"Peter, how many fingers am I holding up?"

Peter processed the voice as Dr. Banner. He was confused, and reached out to feel the fingers. Bruce pulled them back, and wrote notes.

"Well, Peter, I believe you are having an Optical Migraine. Your vision should return in about half an hour."

* * *

Peter's vision did return .

Shuri cheered him up by projecting vines onto a blank wall, and Peter was fine for school the next day, and would get regular Migraines for the next week. It stunk, but Peter didn't have much say in it.

* * *

 **School starts for me soon! Augh! Will try to update, but expect a chapter on one of my stories every Sunday. :'( .**


	5. Birthday Troubles

Peter was excited. His birthday was approaching! He had many plans, but he wanted to surprise Mr. Stark and show he could plan a party. However, he forgot to include on variable into his equation: Procrastination.

School was dismissed and he had no plans. No invites, no food, no party games. It was even raining! It was a horrible day. A horrible day to have a birthday.

As Peter was about to leave to trudge home, a very distinct voice caught his attention.

"Hey Parker! Loser! Hey I'm talking to you!"

Peter sighed as Flash approached him. Great. Another thing to add to the 'Universe Hates Peter' list. Seriously. He had one- FRIDAY helped sometimes when Peter had a bad day.

"What do you want? Can't you just leave me alone? It's my birthday! Aren't you still scared by "

Flash muttered under his breath a bit before replying,"Yeah, whatever. I'm just here to wish you a Happy Birthday. See you tomorrow, Jerk."

Peter frowned as Flash left. Deciding to continue without a snarky quip, Peter continued home. At one point Peter was jostled and a gift was rudely shoved into his hands. It was small, but wrapped nicely.

Shrugging, He continued.

When Peter entered the tower, he was greeted by a shout of, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Peter was shocked by the pure amount of people there. was there with Wong, Shuri and T'Challa were there, the Guardians, the rest of the Avengers including Thor, Jane, Scott, and countless others.

He smiled as tears began to collect in his eyes. Suddenly his Spider Sense went crazy. Peter winced, and collapsed. Tony went to comfort him when a blast knocked him away. An explosion tore through the tower.

As the dust settled, Peter was in so much pain. Even then, he groggily recalled the sweetly wrapped gift.

That had ticked slightly.

Peter giggled before coughing up blood and passing out with pain.

* * *

Groot had recovered, along with most of the people that had been in the back of the group. Stark had a gash on his arm from debris, and Gamora had hit her head, other than that, everyone was fine.

"I... Am GROOT?" Groot suddenly began frantically digging through piles of debris.

"You're right! How could we forget about Peter!" Peter Quill Exclaimed.

Everyone erupted into action, urgent and worried.

In the end, it was Jane who found him.

"Guys? Guys I found him! Over here!" She gestured to where she was. Jane began to dig Peter out of the pile he was in. She was startled and alarmed by the blood. So much blood.

Stark reached Jane's position and his brow furrowed.

"Dang it kid! Stop getting hurt!" He cried softly.

They retrieved Peter and safely moved him to a miraculously intact Med Bay.

Peter died. Twice. The second time they revived him, he stayed alive. He barely survived surgery and was so wrapped up he looked like a cocoon.

Tony couldn't stand it. He left the room, and was stopped by Steve.

"Tony? Are you alright?"

Stark shook his head. Angrily , he said, "My kid died. He died twice! Peter could die again and not get revived! No! No, I am not okay!" A tear leaked out of his eye and Steve pretended to not notice.

it was a rough wait.

when Peter finally woke up, a week later, he was greeted by his family. A big, loving family that cared.

"Mr... Tony?" Peter groggily cracked open an eye.

Tony had been sleeping, but woke up. "Kid? Oh gosh kid, I'm so glad you're awake."

Nat snorted. "No duh, you were calling for him in your sleep!"

Tony blushed slightly but turned back to Peter. Cracking a smile, he said, "What would I do without you, kid?"

* * *

 **But MC! This is so short!**

 **Yeah yeah yeah. Too bad.**

 **Give me prompts, suggestions, ect!. If there is a topic for Marvel that doesn't have much fanfiction, let me know! I will get to it eventually!**

 **There will be one more chapter to this! If you want a guest that hasn't shown up yet, now is the time to let me know!**


	6. Babysitter

_**Aaaaanddd...**_ **Ze final chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Peter woke up on Saturday morning feeling... not good. To put it lightly. He couldn't let the rest of the Avengers know, because they had a mission.

So, he stumbled out of bed and towards a bathroom. He composed himself and made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey buddy! How are you? We are working getting you a babysitter. Groot is being dropped off at ten. You okay?" Tony greeted the boy and Peter nodded.

"Just tired. Who's the babysitter? I don't need one by the way." Peter shot Tony a nasty look.

Thor entered the room as Tony laughed and his booming voice said, "I have found a sitter for the baby! The man of Spiders will be mightily supervised."

Tony looked doubtful, but shrugged, "Okay. Let's go." He gave Peter a hurried goodbye and they left.

Peter sat idly, and then Friday's voice spoke.

 _Your babysitter had entered the building._

Peter thought she sounded almost disgusted, but he shrugged it off. The elevator door dinged and Peter turned to see who would walk out. When he did, he froze.

In turn, the visitor did too. "No, no, no!" Loki shouted. " Brother! This is not what you told me was going to happen! " He turned to Peter with a pained smile. "You're probably scared. I won't kill you unless you deserve it."

Loki waited for the scream, a cry, anything to show fear. He did not expect an excited giggle.

"Oh my gosh! It's you! This is sooooo cool! Do mind if I hug you? I'm gonna hug you." Peter gave Loki a hug and Loki frowned.

"I am Loki Odinson! Who do you think you are to hug me?"

Peter thought for a moment after detaching himself from Loki. "I dunno. My name Peter. Can we play tag? " Peter touched Loki. " Tag, you're it! "

Loki sighed and trudged after Peter. "This is not what I signed up for."

After a while, Loki was genuinely enjoying himself. Once they collapsed in a heap on the floor, it was about 10:00.

"Groot should be here soon! Let's go, Mr. Loki!" Peter zoomed off just as the elevator opened.

"I am Groot!" Groot whined over his shoulder as Rocket waves to him.

" enjoy yourself. You spend too much time on video games. " Rocket yelled as the doors began to close.

Peter went to welcome Groot, but had a coughing fit and fell over. Groot yelped and crouched down beside him.

Loki sighed again and learned down next to him. "Don't be sick. Don't be sick. Please for the love of Frigga, don't be sick."

 _Peter currently has a 102.3 fever, a sore throat, a headache, and feels mildly dizzy. A box of tissues wouldn't hurt as well. Should I notify Boss about this, Loki Odinson?_

Loki didn't seem surprised that Friday was there.

"That will not be necessary. Come, twig, let's move him to the couch."

Groot grumbled a bit, but helped.

Once they were on the couch, the trio played Monopoly. Astonishingly enough, no one got killed. Not even slightly maimed.

After that, Peter had passed out for a bit.

He woke up soon and looked up at Loki. "Can we watch a movie, please?"

Loki tried to deny the boy, but Peter looked up cutely, snot dripping down his nose.

" Gross. Wipe your nose. And fine, If you insist we can watch a movie. "

Peter and Groot cheered and Groot put a movie in after retrieving some popcorn.

Peter eventually nodded off, his head resting slightly on Loki's chest. Groot soon followed, his head ending up on Loki's lap. Loki was not happy, but his arms snaked around their shoulders as he, too, drifted off.

* * *

 _Sir, the trio is asleep. Proceed quietly._

"Thanks, Fri." Tony entered the building cautiously.

When he saw Loki, he growled softly. He creeped closer to see Groot and Peter asleep on Loki, who was also asleep.

Tony smiled. "Aww. Friday, snap a few pictures."

after being notified that the picture was taken, he gently shook Peter awake. Peter Sat up fast, waking up the other three.

"I swear Stark. Don't tell Thor." Loki threatened Tony, but with no real meaning.

Peter hugged Loki goodbye and he left before the other Avengers arrived.

So. That's how a teenage boy managed to work his way into a frost giant's heart, and began to secure the trust between Loki and the Avengers.

(So may be He loved it when Peter slipped and called him Uncle. Stark doesn't need to know.)

* * *

 **That's it! I will take more prompt s but they will be released as one shots. Hasta La Vista!**


End file.
